Talk:Pokémon Wiki
DYK Editor help Okay, the page editor for standard pages is easy, I don't know how to use the editor for the DYK. And since I don't want to figure it out, could someone put this on for me? ... That Tornadous is the only pure flying type? Um... I'm gonna be honest here, out of all the wikia wikis this one is by far the worst written wiki I've ever come across, Every article is completely biased, poorly written and contains comepletely unworthy material. Like look at this text from the Black & White anime article, Team Rocket abandons their goofy selves and start to become serious, like what the hell? that text looks like it was written by an 8 year old. Wikis are supposed to be unbiased and represent neutral point of views not by pulling words out of your ***, things here need to change 07:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Another reason why we are moving away from Wikia: to make a fresh start in hopes of finally getting better content. Prior to joining this wiki, I found a lot of articles to be quite messy. I wanted to help out by improving them, although I never was able to get to it. There's a lot of work to put in this wiki, and hopefully in the future, it gets a little better. Interlanguage wiki A new interwiki has been added :) Please insert ko: into Template:Main Page. Thanks. Cafeinlove, 14:38, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :What language is this in? ::Added, and awesome wiki, btw! @Slaying: It is in Korean. :) New PMD game! Hey everyone! There's going to be a new PMD game, for the 3ds. Here's the trailer.Mapsal313 (talk) 18:34, September 27, 2012 (UTC) And it comes out on March 25, 2013 gold problem pokemon boxes got a strange problem here. pokemon gold bills pc box 1 has 30 pokemon box 2 has 3 pokemon if I choose box 2, the game says that box 1 is emtpy if I choose box 1, the game says that box 2 is empty pokemon out of box 2 are not visible in the box what to do? I used gameshark codes, but I deactivated everything - still no change. The new pokemon theme tune! pokemon pokemon gotta gotta gotta catch em all its not easy but weill make it through so goggogogogogogo ...pokemon all kinds all shapes all types all mates poke pokemon! Now go get em all! Add interlanguage links - administrator needed Hello, with the addition of new to this site, it's time to have the most important links added: those on the Main Page. I cannot do this, not being an admin on this site. I'll need an administrator to edit Template:Main Page. ca: de: es: fr: it: pl: pt: pt-br: ro: ja:ポケモン_Wiki ko: Those are the interlanguage links that are currently on the Main Page. With the new additions, they should be as follows: ca: de: es: fi: fr: it: ja: ko: pl: pt: pt-br: ro: bg: nl: no: ru: tr: zh: zh-hk: Thank you for your time, Poké admins. :] Elecbullet (talk) 02:48, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Pokemon X and Y After reading my gameinformer I just got today I can happily inform you that Pokemon X and Y is being released sometime in October of this year. Ledgendary pokemon, Yveltal and Xerneas. Starter Pokemon: Froakie{Water-frog}, Chespin{Grass-chimpmunk} and Fennekin{FIre-type} Yeah, we already know about that - we have the images and info already. Energy X ∞ 19:06, February 9, 2013 (UTC) POKEGTS Pokegts.com So I got this Reuniculus from Pokegts.com and everything was the same old - same old but after a few weeks or so after I recieved it I turned on the game again and entered another battle with it but to my suprise when coming into battle from that point to now it uses the same battle intro of that of a shiny pokemon ( blue tinted screen followed by a golden star ) the thing is it doesnt have the color of the shiny version and even in the process of creating it its shiny value was set as False. This is the only of my pokemon from gts that does that. P.S. I almost forgot to mention that even in the pokemons summary card it says its not shiny. If anybody knows why this is please tell me it only started happening after I had it play in PokeStar Studios whic earned about 800billion but I dont think thats why. Its so very strange. ~EDGEgaming Oops. Can an admin delete the page i just posted please? I was trying to post it on the PokePasta wiki, but it brought me here instead. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wrath_of_the_Titan My bad. BladeCrossEXE (talk) 15:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC)BladeCrossEXE 14:46, May 7, 2013 (UTC) This is one of the best places to find pokemon information, is tied with Bulbapedia, but both have one thing that could be better...information about breeding. Breeding is good way to get strong pokemon,but I ever need help with that, need to know the pokemon egg group and the egg moves that it can learn, it would be better if in every page about a pokemon there was written it's egg group and a kind of link that opens a page with a list of pokemon of that egg group. Try Serebii Net, they have something like that. Thanks Help! I want to help, but I'm not a very useful contributer! How many admins do we have? Raise your hands, please! Also, train me! Are we going downhill? This is not a drill! All the pages are stubs... We CAN compete! We NEED to! 3 admins. If you want help, then just ask. Energy X ∞ 20:17, May 7, 2013 (UTC) '"Is Tornadus the only pure flying pokemon?"' yes, only him and Arceus holding Sky Plate Problems with DPBox I was using a "instant breeding" and "eggs hatch faster" codes in pokemon pearl to breed some of my strongest pokemon, and then I noted in the "day care checker" that there was an egg, but no pokemon in day care, I went there and took the egg, that soon hatced in a glitch pokemon, then I checked my pokemon but there was nothing there (except other three pokemon of mine), then I continued playing normaly, saved the game and turned off the DS. Later when I started to play again and when I acessed the PC, there was a "question mark pokemon" in my team, and I couldn't move or do anything about it, then I removed all the other pokemon but that and went to the grass, and when a battle started with a wild pokemon, I sent that Glitch Pokemon I saw before,it was a male,level 0, and HP 0 strange pokemon, and I instantly blacked out. I couldn't do anything about that pokemon so I started researching, I discovered that his name is DPBox, aGlitch Pokemon that can sometimes appear when you use "instant breeding" code and can only be eliminated by certain codes. Does anyone know a code to eliminate/replace first slot in party for TTDSi Main Page Anyone with the power to, can they sort the mainpage table widths? The left column is pushing the right one too far, thus it moves below, leaving a massive gap and then pushes the page even further down. Currently I can see page 1/2 via the left table, but it pushes the Pokemon QA section out and below. The left column table just needs a resize is all. Few px smaller should do it. Umm so this is one of the poorest written wikis ever no offenseSsfang (talk) 23:33, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :Well maybe instead of complaining about it you stretch those fingers and start editing like everyone else is. Rainbow Shifter 17:24, August 21, 2013 (UTC) halp meh laaawwd! can you transfer zekrom or victini to x and y in pokemon bank if they are legit? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------